Rose Ann Martin
My 3rd Great Grandmother (Autosomal DNA Confirmed) Rose Ann Martin born 1860 in Hadlow, Kent to agricultural labourer [[John Walter Martin|'John Walter Martin']] and [[Mary Martin|'Mary Martin']]. 12 February 1860 - Rose Ann was baptised in Ss Peter & Paul, Tonbridge. 3 April 1881 - She lived in Canon Heath, Leney's Cottages, West Malling. Aged 21, unmarried, of Hadlow. Living in the household of father John Martin aged 50, Ag Lab, of East Peckham, with mother Mary A Martin aged 49, of Tudely, brother Geo Martin aged 26, unmarried Ag Lab, of East Peckham, brother Henry Martin aged 24, unmarried Ag Lab, of Tonbridge, sister Minnie Martin aged 19, unmarried, of East Peckham, sister Elizabeth Martin aged 10, Scholar, of East Peckham, and sister Clara Martin aged 7, Scholar, of East Peckham. 16 April 1881 - Rose Ann married [[William Saunders|'William Saunders']]. They were married in a religious ceremony in Holy Trinity, East Peckham by ?, and witnessed by ? 12 February 1882 - Her son, John Charles William Saunders, was baptised in Holy Trinity, East Peckham. 4 November 1883 - Her son, George Henry Saunders, was baptised in St Michael, East Peckham. 7 November 1886 - Her son, [[Martin Saunders|'Martin Saunders']], was baptised in St Michael, East Peckham. 9 June 1889 - Her son, Frank Saunders, was baptised in St Michael, East Peckham. 5 April 1891 - She lived in Church Farm Cottages, Offham. Aged 31, of Hadlow. Living in the household of husband William Saunders aged 40, Farm Servant, of East Peckham, with son Charles Saunders aged 9, of East Peckham, son George Saunders aged 7, of East Peckham, son Martin Saunders aged 4, of East Peckham, son Frank Saunders aged 2, of East Peckham, and boarder David Baker aged 18, single Farm Servant, of Birling. 22 October 1892 - Her son, Robert Saunders, was baptised in Mereworth, Kent. Between 1889 and 1893 - The family moved from Offham to Mereworth. 1897 - Her son, Frank Saunders, died in Malling District. 31 March 1901 - She lived in Hayes's, Mereworth. Aged 41, of Hadlow. Living in the household of husband William Saunders aged 50, Waggoner in Farm Horse, of East Peckham, with son Charles W Saunders aged 19, single Farm Labourer, of East Peckham, son George Saunders aged 17, single Farm Labourer, of East Peckham, son Martin Saunders aged 14, single Waggoner's Mate Horse, of East Peckham, and son Robert Saunders aged 8, Scholar, of Mereworth. 13 March 1906 - Her granddaughter, Edith Kate Saunders, was born in Mereworth, Kent, England. 1908 - Her granddaughter, Ivy Elizabeth Saunders, was born in Mereworth, Kent, England. 1909 - Her grandson, George William Saunders, was born in Mereworth, Kent, England. 29 July 1910 - Her granddaughter, Hilda Rose Saunders, was born in Mereworth, Kent, England. 2 April 1911 - She lived in Hayes's, Mereworth. Aged 51, of Hadlow. Living in the household of husband William Saunders aged 60, Waggoner on Farm, of East Peckham. Rose and William had been married 30 years and had 6 children together, 4 of whom were still living at the time of this census; had died. 30 July 1911 - Her granddaughter, [[Rose Mary Saunders|'Rose Mary Saunders']], was born in Hollingbourne, Kent. 13 May 1913 - Her grandson, Frederick Martin Saunders, was born in Malling District. 19 March 1917 - Her grandson, Robert Douglas Saunders, was born in Malling District. 17 November 1919 - Her grandson, Sydney Hugh Saunders, was born in Malling District. 27 December 1923 - Her grandson, John Cyril Saunders, was born in Tonbridge District. 1927 - Her grandson, William G E Saunders, was born in Malling District. 9 May 1928 - Her grandson, Maurice Frank Saunders, was born in Malling District. 1930 - Her granddaughter, Edith Kate Saunders, married Leslie F King in Malling District. 1935 - Her granddaughter, Hilda Rose Saunders, married George Apps in Faversham District. 1936 - Her son, Robert Saunders, died in Tonbridge, Kent, England. 29 September 1939 - She lived in Kent Street, Mereworth. Date of birth 28 October 1859, widow Unpaid Domestic Duties. Living with her: Emily Martin, date of birth 30 September 1863, single Unpaid Domestic Duties. Living next door is George H Saunders, date of birth 14 September 1883, married Farm Labourer, Harriett Saunders, date of birth 26 February 1892, married Unpaid Domestic Duties, and Maurice F Saunders, date of birth 9 May 1928, At School. 12 October 1944 - Her great grandson, Frederick John Saunders, was born in Tonbridge District. First quarter of 1949 - She died aged 89 in Maidstone District.